


unreplied texts

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: [03:45] I don’t know why I’m writing this but[03:45] Well I know you’re not gonna answer[03:45] I just can’t sleepThe one where Peter sends texts from time to time, and he never gets an answer.





	unreplied texts

[03:45] I don’t know why I’m writing this but

[03:45] Well I know you’re not gonna answer

[03:45] I just can’t sleep

[03:50] Your parents hugged me today

[03:50] You know, for comfort

[03:51] I didn’t feel like I deserve it, their comfort, I mean

[03:51] I failed you guys

[03:51] I’m so sorry

 

[19:11] College is overrated

[19:11] MJ got wasted

[19:11] Did you know she starts talking in another language when she’s drunk?

[19:12] It was really funny

 

[02:23] I slept through the middle of Empire

[02:23] I know you would never forgive me for that but

[02:23] In my defense, I was really tired

 

[15:40] I saw a guy in campus wearing a fedora hat

[15:40] It made me think about you

 

[22:13] I had a really bad fight with MJ

[22:13] Because I’m scared you know

 

[18:24] Your little sister is graduating high school

[18:24] You would be so proud 

[18:25] I’m sorry

 

[12:26] May said I’m being stupid

[12:26] That is not my fault

[12:26] She said you would agree with her

[12:27] Would you?

 

[20:13] Things are fine between me and MJ

[20:13] She’s everything

 

[16:54] My new suit has so many cool features

[16:54] It’s so awesome

[16:54] You would love it

 

[21:05] What’s the next step after college?

[21:05] What would you do?

 

[04:12] I’m really sorry

 

[19:32] I saw Flash today

[19:32] He’s actually kinda cool now

[19:33] Who would’ve thought?

 

[12:21] Did you know MJ is a mess?

[12:21] She left her wet towel on my bed

[12:21] Unbelievable

[12:22] Btw, we’re living together now

 

[23:40] A long time ago

[23:40] Remember that one time some guy stepped on one of your action figures?

[23:40] Then we spent the whole day fixing Han Solo with super glue

[23:41] It was really fun

 

[02:54] Sometimes I wonder what you’d be up to

[02:54] If I had been stronger

 

[04:45] I think I killed someone today

[04:46] MJ was in danger

 

[05:01] I can’t sleep

 

[08:00] I couldn’t sleep again

 

[02:14] This time I had nightmares

 

[17:21] I never took you swinging right?

[17:21] I don’t know why but I was thinking about it

[17:22] I’m sorry

 

[21:26] MJ proposed to me

[21:26] As in asked me to marry her

[21:26] Dude

[21:27] I said yes of course

 

[04:34] I’m scared

 

[18:42] You were right, you predicted that

[18:42] She didn’t wear a dress for the wedding

[18:43] MJ wore a white suit

[18:43] She was so beautiful

[18:44] I think I cried

[18:44] Screw that, I definitely cried

[18:45] Her mom and Tony walked her to the altar

[18:45] She is still not in good terms with her dad

[18:46] Can you believe Flash was my best man?

[18:46] We’re friends now, really good friends

[18:47] 15 year old me would be so surprised

 

[15:10] I was thinking

[15:10] Betty was with someone at the wedding

[15:11] I think it’s serious

[15:11] But don’t worry, the guy seems nice 

 

[20:36] I’m still not over it

[20:36] I really married MJ

[20:36] I missed you there

[20:37] So much

[20:37] I’m sorry

 

[14:02] I fought someone in Japan

[14:02] Sometimes I miss being just friendly neighborhood Spider-Man

 

[20:05] Man

[20:05] MJ is pregnant

 

[18:20] It’s a boy 

[18:20] A baby boy

[18:20] I love him so much

 

[15:03] Crap

[15:03] My son inherited my powers

[15:03] MJ is going to kill me

[15:04] Wow just realized saying ‘my son’ sounds so adult

[15:04] Tony is the godfather btw

 

[01:10] Tony is getting a bit sick

[01:10] Of age, and not by something crazy

[01:11] Pepper and his daughter are taking care of him

[01:11] It’s like I never seen him happier

[01:12] May is starting to freak out about her wrinkles

 

[21:07] I’d anything to protect you 

[21:07] If I still could

[21:08] I’ll do anything to protect MJ

[21:08] And my son

[21:08] Anything

 

 

[03:33] Hey, Ned. It’s MJ

[03:33] I’m not getting any sleep, so I figured why not?

[03:33] Peter used to do this

[03:34] He always said it made him feel better

 

[16:10] I was thinking, do you know why I always used to call you loser number #2?

[16:10] It wasn’t because you were less important

[16:11] You were just a little bit cooler than Peter, that’s why

[16:11] So he was loser number #1

 

[04:04] I miss him

 

[22:01] Did Peter ever tell you we named our son after you?

[22:01] His name is Ned Benjamin Parker-Jones

[22:02] Big name, right?

 

[14:02] Ned likes computer stuff just like you

[14:03] It’s his first day of high school

[14:03] Peter would be a crying mess

 

[04:02] Remember before we became friends?

[04:02] I used to be a loner

[04:03] Then I found you two

[04:04] I don’t know how I did that

[04:04] I mean, being so alone

[04:04] It’s so difficult now

[04:05] Almost impossible

 

[02:46] I miss him, Ned. I miss Peter so much

[02:46] I miss you too

[02:47] I miss you two losers

[02:47] It’s so hard to be by myself again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but- 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
